


The Heroes of The Elements

by Chaoskid, HopeThyNope



Category: The Heroes of The Elements
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoskid/pseuds/Chaoskid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeThyNope/pseuds/HopeThyNope
Summary: PrologueEvery hundred years The Gods of The Elements decide the next set of warriors to fight against a never ending evil know as Tartarus and the army of demons that reside there. Every set of heroes had fought until they died of old age. Poe the Messenger of the Elemental gods was on his way to deliver the news to the upcoming heroes and he hoped that they were just as good as the last.





	1. The New Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> This is the First Chapter of my new book and in this chapter it introduces the Main Characters and starts their trip to a new world. *Edit Me and HopeThyNope have Spaced out the sentences and she has kindly edited some of the words to sound better and work well with the sentences

**Part 1: Mason and Melody**

“Just another normal day at school, it's always like this: Wake up, Get dressed, School, Homework, Eat, Sleep, Repeat. It's so boring” sighed Mason. 

“Come on Mason it's not that bad just think without surprises you'd be prepared for everyday” corrected Melody. 

Melody had been Masons friend since 2nd grade they were like Yin and Yang, Mason was always complaining about things being boring while Melody cheered him up with the same speech everytime. 

“Can’t you ever come up with new material Melody, I mean you use that same excuse all the time” Mason said satirically while punching her in the arm. Melody rubbed her arm laughing 

“Why come up with new material if it works out so well?” The bell signifying the start of the day rang. 

“Looks like class is starting we should probably get there before Mr. Strider chews us out”. 

Melody and Mason raced to class 230 for math hoping not to get there late.   
  
  


**Part 2: Hayden and Erika**

The late bell rings, Erika who was reading her book under the bleachers nudges Hayden who was listening to his normal heavy metal bands like Metallica or Black Sabbath. 

“What do you want? I thought we agreed that you could hide from your bullies under here as long as you left me alone” Hayden reminded Erica annoyingly as he pulled out an ear bud. 

“Yes sir I remember the rules but you should know that the late bell just rang we’re gonna be late to class”. 

Erika had accidentally ran into Hayden on the second week of school after being chased by kids making fun of her knowledgeability, Hayden had been upset that someone had invaded his “Space” as all the kids knew (except Erika) that under the bleachers is where Hayden stays for the majority of the day. Hayden made a pact with Erika she is to do all his homework and when she's under the bleachers she is to leave him alone in return Hayden will allow her to stay under the bleachers and he will protect her from bullies. Hayden sighed and looked over at Erika.

“Don't worry your nerdy face about Strider he’ll be too busy yelling at Mason and Melody that he won't even notice us,” He chuckled, “Alright let's go, on the way you can tell me how you did on my homework.”   
  
  
**Part 3: Leo and Duncan**

“Crap I slept in again!” Leo exclaimed, “I can't believe this! Oh no! I think I heard the late bell ring...” 

Leo had been “Sleeping in” since the 3rd grade and he always comes in 5 to 10 minutes late. 

“Man, Striders going to kill me hopefully, Mason gets there late again so I can get in without any trouble!” 

Duncan was just starting his first day at the school and only problem was he was lost.  He had no idea on how to get to room 230 to Mr. Striders math class.

“Man, I wish someone could help me but I guess that's what I get for being the new kid,” Duncan said to himself sadly.“Oh well I guess I'm gonna be la….” Before Duncan could finish his sentence, Leo charged through the hall and collided roughly  into Duncan causing them to both fall back. 

“Ow... did I just get charged by a bull?” Duncan asked with a groaned rubbing his temple. “Nope, just a kid who’s very late to his math class, sorry by the way,” Leo said struggling to get up. 

“It's fine,”Duncan replied waving his hand at him,”But did you say math class like Mr.Striders math class? Room 230?” Leo nodded. 

“Oh thank the gods, please help me!” Duncan said relieved, “ My names Duncan and I’m the new kid here and I have no idea where i'm going.” 

Duncan was hesitant to admit his problems he never really liked asking for help. Duncan reached his hand out to help the bleach blonde haired boy up. Leo looked up at him with gratitude and accepted his hand.

“Sure thing dude, it's this way,” Leo said, pointing down the hall,My name’s my  Leonardo but everyone calls me Leo.” 

 

**Part 4: Poe the strange spirit**

“Everyone” Mr.Strider announced as loud as he possibly could, “This is Duncan and he's new to this school so treat him with the same respect as you would treat anyone else. Except you, Mason, you should just not talk to him since it's probably your fault he's late in the first place.” 

Mr Strider had always had it out for Mason for some reason. Whether it was Mason’s skull necklace that he always wore (which Strider told him not to because he hates kids wearing necklaces) or it was how Mason was always late or the fact that he stuck gum on the bottom of the desks, who knows? But Mason always felt targeted. Class had been going normal as usually it was everyday. Strider targeted Mason because he absolutely hates him, Melodys asleep because of her baby sister who wouldn’t stop crying last night, Leo was sweating from running to class and somehow Duncan didn’t break a sweat, Hayden's music blasts through his earbuds which the whole class can hear but Strider doesn’t say anything because he doesn’t want another visit from his parents, and Erika's nose is in her books which was about some teenager saving the world with nature powers. Although there was one thing different that occurred. That day, the new kid was staring at Masons necklace like he was studying it but when Duncan saw that Mason was staring at him, he'd look away and wait for Mason to look away. 

“What is his problem with this necklace?” Mason thought, “There's nothing special about it.”

“Who are you calling ‘nothing special’? I'll have you know I'm very special!” the new voice in Mason's head made him question if he was dreaming. 

“Trust me you aren't dreaming” this time the voice wasn't inside his head but in front of him. 

“W-w-what are you?” Mason asked with a look of fear. He was clearly taken aback by the floating talking skull staring at him. 

“I am Poe, I'm the spiritual guide for the Heroes of the Elements.” the floating skull replied nonchalantly.  

Everyone even Mr.Strider was staring at the floating skull in front of Mason with interest. But Strider had a peculiar look on his face, like distrust or hatred, not that anyone in the room even noticed. There was a skull floating in front of Mason Edan, probably the least interesting person in the class. 

“The Heroes of the Elements?” A voice asked, “Who are they?”  It was Duncan Altair who had spoke. 

“They’re also known as the Elementalists, they were legends among an alternate world called _De Elementis Mundi._ ” Poe said with complete surprised that these six did not know of this world. Were humans always this uneducated? 

But what that kid with the darkened hair said puzzled the spiritual guide. The skull zoomed or floated over to him and stared right into his brown eyes. 

“How did you obtain all that knowledge young man? All information on De Elementis Mundi is lost or hidden away!¨ 

¨I know this because my Great Grandfather was one of the Elementalists.¨

  
  


**Part 5: The Hero´s Predecessors**

“Your Great Grandfather was an elementalist, which one?” Poe said and something seemed to light up behind his ‘eye sockets’ if that’s what you would call them. 

Duncan chuckled “you couldn't tell by my name it means  _ dark warrior filled with power _ .” 

Poe looked on with shock “Your great grandfather was Lord Tenebris himself! What an honor it is to stand in front of his predecessor, I’d bow but im a floating skull.”

It was Mason’s turn to speak “You were talking about the Elementalists but what do they have to do with us?” 

Poe took a deep breath and explained “You are the next set of Elementalists;  Mason of Fire, Melody of Water, Hayden of Lightning, Erika of Earth, Leo of Light, and…” He looked at Duncan with excitement in his eyes. “ Duncan of Darkness, You six are the new Elementalists.”

Everyone looked confused even Duncan but his for a different reason “What about the Hero of Ice, Of Wind and everyone else, the stories I had gotten from my great grandfather told of many heroes but there's only six of us.” 

Poe sighed “I have no idea where the rest of the heroes are my tracker tells me that they're not in This Mortal World which can only mean they're in  _ De Elementis Mundi  _ and if that's the case then they should be fine.” 

Duncan had a look of total disapproval “How can everything be ok when you don't know where the other Heroes...?”

“Anyways!” Poe said abruptly to change the subject, “We better get going, you guys have to pass the test assigned by the Gods of the Elements.” 

Mason looked confused “Going where? And tests?”

Poe smiled “Where Going to _ De Elementis Mundi _ , And the tests you'll see those for yourselves.” ****

 


	2. Chapter 2: The Final Farewells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason and the group say their final goodbyes to their families and receive gifts that they will charish forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long with projects and majors tests i didnt have much time to write. But its done and im already hard at work on chapter 3

**Part 1: Farewell**

Explaining to their parents that they were heroes and had to go to another world to defeat demons was something the kids never thought they'd have to do, all except Duncan whose parents were excited that he was taking over for his great grandfather. The kid’s parents didn't believe them until they came face to face with a floating skull and all was clear to them. The family’s all had one final day to be with each other before their kids were gone forever. 

The next day couldn't have come any faster than it did. Mason woke up with the heavy feeling of dread resting on his shoulders as he packed up some clothes. He walked down the hallway in his one-floor house and looked sadly at his parents. Mason said goodbye to his parents for it would be the very last time he would see them for a long while, and walked out the door to the meeting place he and the rest of them had discussed with Poe. Everyone had the face of pure depression on there face, except Duncan of course he had been prepared for this and was happy to leave the “boring Mortal World” as he called it with such emphasis that caused each word to drill into Masons head 

“This boring mortal world is our home, you may be happy to leave but this world is all we've ever known,” Melody said. She has always been cheerful but was very pissed. She got so close to Duncan's face that he could feel her anger and can see the fire in her eyes.

“Who would have thought the Hero of Water could have so much fire in her eyes” Duncan chuckled while backing up, cleary afraid for his life.

Poe, slightly afraid to speak, cleared his throat “If you would kindly stop fighting we shall be on our…”

“Wait!” a sudden wave of voices behind the kids shouted. It was all the parents (Besides Duncan’s and Hayden’s) and all the friends of the kids were standing in a semi circle facing them.

A voice spoke up it was Mason's mom “ We can't let you leave yet there's something we must give each of you.” Mason’s mom motioned for someone to walk forward

A young child had walked in front of the Heroes Struggling to hold seven boxes as she went down the row she read a list that she had on top of the boxes; “One for Mason from your parents , one for Leonardo from Ma and Pa, one for Erika from Mr and Mrs Briar, one for Hayden from the nice landlady, one for Duncan from Anonymous, and two for Melody From Mom and Dad and one from me, Harmony.”

‘Aww Harmony you didn't need to get anything for me, you could've just said you helped with mom and dad's.” Melody hugged her sister and she looked so happy, all the anger that was in her face was now gone and turned to joy with a hint of sadness.

“Hey Hayden, how come you got a gift from your landlady but nothing from your parents” Erika asked but immediately wished she didn't.

Hayden tried to hide his sadness from the five pairs of eyes but couldn't once the tears started rolling down his face. 

“Hayden is like a son to me,” said an old woman, “His parents don't care about him.” Hayden spoke up, “So for the past few years I've been staying with Mrs. Margaret. She feeds me and she buys me new clothes but most importantly, she loves me.” 

“Hayden, Im sorry i didn't mean to upset you” Erika was really sorry she looked like she was about to cry just as much as Hayden did maybe even more. 

Hayden put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Don't worry about it Bookworm.” Hayden replied with a sincere smile, “It's nice to see there are others who care about me” 

Hayden’s smile was brighter than the sun which wasn't really visible due to all the clouds in the sky.

**Part 2:Parting Gifts**

“Kids, we would be delighted if you could open our gifts before you leave.” Mrs. Briar said with some tears rolling down her face, “We want to see each of you smile before we lose you.” 

Each kid opened their boxes in distributive order. Mason opened his gift from his mother first Inside of the box there was a bunch of snacks. 

“I don't know what kind of food they have in the other world so I wanted you to have something to snack on if something didn't taste right to you,” Mason’s mother said with clear evidence that she was crying heavily just moments prior,”But keep digging, there is something really special I’d like for you to have.”

On the bottom of the box was a small locket shaped like bird but it looked like it was born fire due to the colors. 

“It's a phoenix,” Mason’s mother explained, “I found it years ago in a shop and thought it looked pretty. I was going to give it to you on your birthday but since that can't happen, please look inside sweetie.” 

Inside the golden locket was a picture of Mason’s family “Something to remember us by”.

While Mason was wiping the tears from his eyes and hugging both of his parents. It was Leo’s turn to open his gift. Inside of the box was his favorite watch, the one with a pretty awesome lion on it that his mom got him back in elementary school. Leo’s mom got him that watch for his birthday when they were in a tight money situation. His dad sent some money her way to pay for part of his son’s birthday gift.  She didn’t tell her son how she could really afford it. 

“You always loved that watchand you used to wear it everywhere,” Leo’s Ma said with a small smile, “Until middle school when kids called you Leo the Cowardly Lion, then you threw it into the one of your bedside drawers and started hating lions. But I think you should have it Leonardo, you really wore that watch good and proud.” Leo was crying and hugged his Ma tightly.  

“Your right Ma, I should have this hat,” Leo said with a watery chuckle, It's time for me to stop being Leo the Cowardly Lion and be what this watch was meant to be, Leo The Courageous Lion. Thank you Ma and you're totally right, I do look good with this watch on..” 

Next was Erika who was half expecting the box to be empty or for it to be chock full of books. To Erika’s surprise, there was only one book. “The Complete Guide to Plants” but underneath was something Erika would never expect to see especially. Something her parents gave her inside was a golden necklace which  anyone would think it was nothing special but to Erika, it meant the world to her. 

“My first piece of jewelry…” Erika said and was shocked, “But you told me I couldn't wear any due to lab rules.”

“Erika, you’re not in the lab anymore and you probably won't be ever again. We want you to be yourself, if you want to wear jewelry than go right ahead,” Erika's mom was choking back tears as she said this.

Hayden was next and he was hesitant at first but he opened it. Inside was a wooden figure that made Hayden cry twice as much as before. The wooden figure was of the Little Drummer Boy. 

“Those tears give me joy because that means you remember.” Margaret looked like she was on the verge of tears. 

Of course Hayden remembered, it was the day his parents made him stay outside all day because he had played his drums too loud. 

“I went to you when they kicked me out and you handed me some pots and a spoon and told me to go to town, you called me your Little Drummer Boy and that I should never stop playing.” Hayden said and walked over and gave Margaret a long hug.

Next was Duncan, who refused to open his box.

“If the person wants to keep their name hidden for secretive reasons then I shall keep the contents hidden.”

Melody was kinda glad he refused to open his box because she wanted to tear her boxes open as soon as she got them. Melody opened her parents first 

“Save the best for last,” She said winking to Harmony.

Inside her parents box was trinkets she kept in her room

“You were always a person of great superstition” Her parents said as she pulled out the twentieth trinket which was a Teru Teru Bōzu which was used to keep rain away.  

Next was the box her sister gave her and Melody took her time opening it, almost scared as to what her sister got her. Inside the box whas a worn out doll something Melody thought she'd never seen again. 

“Isn't this your doll Harmony?” Melody asked but she knew who the doll truly belonged too but still couldn't accept it, not yet anyway.

“Melody, you and I both know this doll is yours, i'm sorry I stole it from you i was little and kind off a brat but i wanted to make amends before you left forever, please take it Melody as a reminder of us.”

In that moment Melody forgot of every bad thing in life. She had forgotten about having to leave her family behind, She forgot about her fight with Duncan she forgot it all because it that moment there was no sadness in Melody, no anger, there was only joy and a small amount of homesickness. 

With every present open and many tears shed it was time for the true departure from the kids. As much as she pleaded to stay Melody knew there was no way around this.

Poe started some random chanting that no one understood, as soon as he finished a giant portal appeared in front of them. 

“Let's go heroes it's time for our leave.”  Poe trying to not sound inpatient.

And with a loud groan of disappointment and fatigue the six heroes and poe head into the portal to a new world and, their new home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first crack at a writing a story. This story is original all charecters I thought of, and anything that looks like a rip off or a copy is not intentional. P.s My Thanks to the user HopeThyNope for proofreading my work she is an excelent person and if you havnt id suggest reading her work.


End file.
